Owen Connor
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |- |} History Owen is the second son of Arthur and Ashley Connor. His brother Dustin loved him very much as did his parents. Owen looked up to Dustin very much and Dustin loved his little brother. From the moment Owen found out he was a wizard Dustin taught Owen very basic spells. Dustin taught him how to defend himself. Dustin is Owen's hero. If there was one moment Owen cherishes it was when he stood up for Dustin. Dustin was walking through downtown london with Owen when a school bully spotted him and started to make fun of him. Owen calmly walked up to the bully and told him to leave him alone. The bully smirked and walked away holding his hands up. According to Dustin the bully never messed with him again. Owen would like to believe that but he rather doubts it. Dustin was very skilled in Defense Against the Dark Arts and looked like he would be a great Auror someday. Unfortunately this attracted the attention of a werewolf who worked for Voldemort in the second wizarding war, out of fear though. The werewolf happened to be walking by one day when he heard the DAtDA and the head auror talking. The DAtDA teacher told the head auror about Dustin, he told him would be a great Auror and that Dustin had one flaw. He hated werewolves with a passion. A werewolf had killed Dustin's grandfather, but Owen had forgiven werewolves. Dustin hadn't. The werewolf spied on the family intending to find out how much Dustin hated werewolves, unfortunately what he did not realize was that it was a full moon. The werewolf transformed and attacked the family, unwillingly he had no control though. Owen was nine years old, when werewolf attacked. Dustin and Owen were asleep and Arthur and Ashley were downstairs watching a TV show cuddled up on the couch. The werewolf jumped through the window and killed Arthur and Ashley instantly, but not before they shouted a warning to Dustin and Owen. Dustin sat upright in bed, told Owen to stay put and charged. The Werewolf knocked Dustin back and charged upstairs thinking he had killed him. Dustin had pretended to be dead and charged back upstairs to find that the Werewolf had managed to bite Owen in wolf form. Dustin yelled at Owen to run, which he did. In the ensuing battle Dustin killed the Werewolf but wound up dying himself. Owen hid from everyone until his bite healed which was on the outside of his left arm. He claimed that the Werewolf bit him in human form so he only had some lupine tendencies. He's only told one person in Lil' Bundles of his condition so they can make him the Wolfbane's Potion. He told the Werewolf Registry of his condition so he could attend Hogwarts when he was old enough. Owen very quickly learned that he possessed a fiery temper. He got into a fight with a Slytherin in his year after he called Lena a 'mudblood'. The Slytherin named Mortimer insulted Owen's honor. Owen became so enraged he almost punched him. Lisbeth had to jump in the way to prevent this from happening. This was only the first incident related to Owen. However out of it came a very close friendship with Lisbeth. Her family adopted Owen at the end of his first year. Unfortunately they all died in a fire. Owen and Lisbeth were the only two that managed to escape. Later that year, Owen's secret was discovered by Miriam Hayes. He tried threatening her to keep her quiet. Miriam didn't attend school that next year. However that doesn't mean that he didn't make enemies. Daniel Porter managed to infuriate Owen with his ego-tism and insulting Twyla behind her back. Owen told Daniel to back off or he'd regret and stormed off. Owen's third year was mostly uneventful except for his two friends Lena and Malia getting together. Then in his fourth year a lot happened. Most of it didn't involve him however. Lena tried jumping from the Viaduct for one. Malia and Lena broke up and then got back together. Meanwhile Owen met Lillian Ayers, the Yule Ball also happened to be that year. The two went together and things went very well, that summer Owen asked her out on a date and after the conversation continued he kissed her and asked her to be his girlfriend. She said yes. They still went out to Dinner on Friday. Owen is currently a fifth year and is also a beater for Ravenclaw alongside Lena. Personality Owen's got many strengths and many weaknesses, we'll start with the bad to get it out of the way. He's got a short temper. He always has, but since becoming a werewolf it's gotten much worse. Owen's also got an impulsive streak. He acts without thinking. He also doesn't know his own strength or how intimating he can be when he's angry, but honestly just don't make Owen mad and you'll be fine. There are a few ways to make Owen hate you. The first and foremost of which is threatening or hurting his friends. After losing a family twice you'll protect what you've got left. If you hurts Lena, Malia, Twyla or Lisbeth... prepare for hell. Owen will pull out all the stops. No holds barred, and you'll probably lose. The other way to make Owen hate you is to look down on him. He hates it. Everyone is an equal in his book and he tries to treat everyone as such. Owen is also smart as hell and very accepting of people. After all there has to be a reason the Sorting Hat put him in Ravenclaw. Being a werwolf, which is basically the lowest of the low Owen speaks up for the weak and the innocent. The picked on and the bullied. It doesn't matter who you are. If you feel bullied or hurt not only is Owen a good shoulder to cry on, he'll go beat the living daylights out of the bully. Family Relationships Family= Arthur Connor (Father, Dead) Owen misses him, but has moved on. Ashley Connor (Mother, Dead) Owen misses her slightly more than his father, but like Arthur, Owen has moved on. Dustin Connor (Brother, Dead) Owen misses his brother tremendously. He still hasn't moved on from his death and thinks about him often. Lisbeth Ostberg (Adoptive Sister) Owen possibly loves Lisbeth more than his brother. She's his best friend and would do anything to make her happy. |-|Romances=Lillian Ayers Owen's first and current girlfriend. Owen's got some self-confidence issues in the romance department it seems. It's good thing Lili loves Owen... otherwise he would have left her insisting that she deserves better. He still might, but he knows that he sure as hell doesn't want to. |-|Friends= Valentina Willow Lena's probably earned the title of best friend. But just barely. They're beating partners, Owen's literally pulled her back from the edge, and she's been there for him through it all. He'd do anything for her and she might as well be his sister. Lena is the only person that has ever seen Owen in wolf form. Malia Sakellarios His second best friend. Malia has been there for Owen through it all. They've fought sometimes, because they both have a temper but at the end of the day they're like siblings. Owen would do anything for her. Twyla Griffin A friend of his that he's very protective over. Twyla is the most common person he kills in his nightmares. She is like Owen's little sister and he'd do anything to keep her safe. If someone messes with Twyla... you're going to find yourself in deep s***. |-|Acquaintances= Carissa Porter A Ravenclaw girl in his year. She likes books like Owen does and so they were able to have a polite conversation. |-|Enemies=Daniel Porter Daniel is the only person Owen hates. Quite literally they can never get along, because Daniel has been through the same crap Owen's death with but dealing with it poorly. He's arrogant, rude and sensitive. They just can't get along, and probably never will. Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Booboo_Stewart_1.jpg BooBoo Stewart 3.jpg Booboo_Stewart_4.jpg Booboo_Stewart_5.jpg Booboo_Stewart_6.jpg Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Category:Owen Connor